


To Covet

by Versatillite



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versatillite/pseuds/Versatillite
Summary: Just a dream I had.





	To Covet

I awoke to find you in my bed.

“What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack”, I asked.

“Not a heart attack,” you said, climbing into bed with me.

You cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes, searching. My breathe caught in my throat and you must have found what you were looking for because you pulled my face to yours and kissed me, soft and slow. Your tongue lightly tracing my lips, as your fingers dragged up and down my arms and I could feel you inside my veins, like a drug; both dangerous and irresistible.

I grabbed your hand and examined it, rough and calloused from work. I stroked your thick nail bitten fingers before bringing them to  
my mouth and sucking them between my lips, moistening them and bringing them down between my legs. I looked back into your eyes, stroked your cheek and begged you, “please”.

You prepared me with your fingers and then held my face, staring into my soul as I positioned you inside of me and rode you. I can still feel your eyes boring into me with every thrust digging deeper into my secrets. Seeing and feeling me. 

I want you. 

Wide awake I still feel you coursing through my veins and I am addicted.


End file.
